Til Death Do Us Part
by LindsayC173
Summary: Can be read along with one of my other fics "As The Walls Fall Down" but also makes sense alone. Lucius/Narcissa


**A/N: This was originally written to go along with the chapter entitled "Saying Goodbye" in one of my other fics "As The Walls Fall Down", but can also be read on its own.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters etc. do not belong to me**

Til Death Do Us Part

_"I, Lucius, take thee Narcissa to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, 'til death do us part." He smiles down at me, leaving me in no doubt that he means every word._

_ "I, Narcissa, take thee Lucius to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, 'til death do us part." I return the smile, also meaning every word, but not quite believing every word. On this day of beauty and love and happiness, there is no worse, only better; there is no sickness, only health; there is no poorer, only richer. The idea that anything bad could ever happen to us is ludicrous. And the full meaning of "'til death do us part" escapes me completely. For me, it seems merely a fancy and more traditional way of saying "forever". Only twenty years old, young and beautiful with my entire life stretching out before me, old age and sickness and death are completely foreign concepts. I am with the man of my dreams, and together we can live forever, never having to–_

"Narcissa?" a voice breaks into my reminiscing, the same voice that long ago promised to love me forever, and that has certainly fulfilled that promise.

"I'm here, Lucius," I say, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. His eyes flutter open and his face turns towards me, as handsome – in my eyes, at least – as it was that wonderful day, if no longer so young. I smile reassuringly, and he smiles back. His eyes are particularly clear today, and his smile confident. There is none of the confusion I have grown used to recently, and none of the pain. It is as though everything that has tormented him is gone, and he is finally completely at peace. And that's when I know. It's today.

"Winky!" I call, and the old elf appears, bowing low. She has been with us for ten years now, ever since she turned up on our doorstep, having left Hogwarts where she was very miserable, and offered to work for us. She has been one of the most loyal and hard-working house elves we have ever had, and I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

"Winky, please inform Scorpius, Draco and Astoria that I require their presence in here immediately," I say, and she disappears again with a loud crack. Minutes later, the three of them hurry in, all looking very worried. I am sitting in silence by Lucius' bed, still holding his hand, and we both look up as they come in. Lucius smiles gently and gestures for them to come and sit down, which they do immediately. None of them say a word, seeming to sense, just as I did, that the time has finally come. Astoria has tears glistening in her eyes, which surprises me a little. I didn't think she was ever very close to Lucius, generally blaming him for the way he had hurt Draco, but perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps she cares about him more than I thought.

"Draco," Lucius says softly, "Draco, come here." Draco obeys instantly, a slight hint of fear in his face, his fingers twitching nervously the way they used to when he was just a boy, terrified of being scolded. I think Lucius notices, because remorse clouds his eyes and his face falls. I wish they'd been able to mend their relationship, but now it's too late.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Lucius says simply, but sincerely. I think that's the first time he's ever actually apologised to our son – Lucius has never been very good at apologising – and he lowers his eyes, not meeting Draco's gaze. Draco stares at him for a moment, apparently unable to believe what he's hearing. He opens his mouth as though to say something, but then closes it again, instead merely reaching down and touching his father's shoulder. Lucius glances up and the two look at one another, oblivious to everyone else in the room. I take back what I said about it being too late. It's never too late to apologise, and it's never too late to forgive.

Then Draco steps back, and Lucius turns to Astoria.

"Look after him as I never did," he says quietly to her, and she nods mutely, brushing tears from her cheeks, and he turns to Scorpius, who stands up and walks over to the side of the bed. With the hand not holding mine, Lucius reaches up and strokes Scorpius' cheek seeing, I know, the young man neither he nor Draco were ever given the chance to be. At sixteen, Lucius was making plans to join the Death Eaters, and Draco already had. At sixteen they had both been corrupted by their parents' beliefs, and both possessed a certain hatred towards the world they thought had treated them badly. At sixteen they were both insecure and afraid, and had lost all innocence they may once have had.

"Do better," Lucius says, and, while Scorpius may not fully understand that statement yet, I know it is the greatest blessing his grandfather could have given him.

And then it's my turn, but my husband has no words for me. We don't need words. All the time in the world would not be enough to express everything we could say to one another, but we don't need all the time in the world because I can see all of it in his eyes. There is one thing, however, that _does _need to be said. Lucius has never, _ever_ left me without my agreement, and the look he gives me makes it perfectly clear that he will not leave me now unless I give him my permission to do so. I wish more than anything that I could beg him to stay, to hold onto life for my sake, but I know I can't do that to him. And so, taking a deep breath and summoning up every ounce of strength I possess, I do the hardest thing I have ever been forced to do in my life.

"It's time to go now, Lucius," I say, "I'll see you soon." Relief floods his face, and he squeezes my hand, silently thanking me. Then his eyelids close and his hand relaxes in mine. He is gone.


End file.
